Analog joysticks have been used on a gaming device to move an object shown on a screen and to select such an object. The traditional analog joystick has at least two potentiometers for reading the position of the joystick in X-axis and Y-axis. The joystick has a knob to guide the potentiometers for movement. In addition, the knob can be pressed, usually with the thumb of the user. The knob has a dome that buckles when the knob is pressed. The dome is a dome-switch module in the end of a mechanical stick or the like. Such an analog joystick is bulky.
It is thus advantageous and desirable to provide a less bulky joystick that can be used to shift a position in X-axis and Y-axis and to select a position.